new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
027
5:12:16 PM Canto: So. When last we left you lied to a stoolie and got some information on a 'vampire'. 5:14:45 PM Josie: We should go to Rosie's. 5:15:08 PM Josie: ... Although I'm failing to think of any pretext for one man and two women to go to a gentlemen's club. 5:15:34 PM Jennawynn: You wouldn't want to go as a workplace celebration? 5:15:36 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn smirks. 5:15:51 PM Josie: No. 5:16:47 PM Josie: Josie frowns at him. 5:17:32 PM Jennawynn: What? I've heard that's a thing that gets done sometimes. By sleazy people who look like this. 5:17:35 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn points at himself. 5:18:23 PM Canto: Randy said it's a 'cigar bar'. 5:18:32 PM Canto: To anyone that asks! 5:18:58 PM Josie: Rafe's still in there somewhere, or whatever his *real* name is. Real-you. 5:19:14 PM Josie: And *I* don't smoke cigars. 5:20:20 PM Jennawynn: Well we have two options- customers or not. 5:20:44 PM Jennawynn: A business opportunity? 5:20:53 PM Josie: That might work. 5:21:18 PM Jennawynn: Maybe we have some talent looking for work or maybe we want to open another Rosie's somewhere else. 5:22:02 PM Jennawynn: I've never been to this place, so I'm not really sure what to expect. 5:22:17 PM Josie: Maybe we should split up. 5:22:52 PM Jennawynn: Why? 5:24:19 PM Josie: Why do *you* think! 5:24:32 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn blinks. 5:26:47 PM Josie: Oh, fine. 5:26:50 PM Josie: Josie glowers. 5:27:01 PM Jennawynn: ...did I miss something? 5:27:01 PM Josie: Don't forget this was your idea. *I* tried to get out of it. 5:27:11 PM Jennawynn: Oh! You don't want to go? 5:27:46 PM Josie: Of course I don't want to go. Why would I *want* to go to a place like that? Like being a leg of lamb in a room full of starving people with forks. 5:28:57 PM Jennawynn: Well... it's not like you're on stage or anything. But if you don't, I'm not going to *make* you. I doubt we even have to go into the main area. We can probably just talk to someone in the foyer. 5:29:12 PM Josie: All right. 5:29:28 PM Jennawynn: And if anyone makes you uncomfortable, I'll punch 'em in the nose. 5:29:47 PM Josie: ... good. 5:30:41 PM Jennawynn: Andrew's not that bad either. 5:31:11 PM Jennawynn: May be a lawyer and defend some creeps, but... well, you have to draw a line somewhere! 5:31:40 PM Josie: Good. I don't want to have to hurt someone, so you punch away. 5:32:06 PM Josie: Let's get going. 5:33:22 PM Canto: To Rosies then! 5:33:42 PM Josie: Josie drives. Vroom! 5:34:54 PM Jennawynn: So what are we looking for here? It's where the victim worked, right? 5:35:09 PM Jennawynn: So... who she's been seen around with? Unusual habits? 5:36:21 PM Josie: Yes. I don't know what sort of pretext we could... maybe we're looking for her to give her an inheritance? 5:36:54 PM Jennawynn: Private detective looking into her disappearance? 5:37:45 PM Josie: Or that, yes. 5:37:50 PM Josie: ((Was she killed? I don't remember.)) 5:38:21 PM Canto: ((Yep. Her body was just the latest found in the last few days.)) 5:39:06 PM Josie: You're still Andrew? or is there someone more appropriate? 5:39:47 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn shrugs. "I'd rather not let Rafe in a place like that. Plus we'd have to change again. He'd never be caught dead in this suit." 5:40:15 PM Jennawynn: Lawyer and private eye have a lot of overlap. 5:40:47 PM Josie: True enough. And we'll still your secretary and... what will Ella be? 5:41:30 PM Jennawynn: A paralegal is quite a bit more than just a secretary. You should be proud of what you've done to reach this level of excellence! 5:42:39 PM Josie: Josie eyes him witheringly, and heads into the building! 5:44:26 PM Canto: It's an old brick building with a small sign in the front window! 5:44:26 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows! 5:45:01 PM Ella: Ella scampers along behind you guys. 5:46:11 PM Josie: Josie steps in! 5:46:56 PM Canto: You do smell cigar smoke! There's a gentleman in the small front room who look up at you as you enter. 5:48:02 PM Jennawynn: Hello. Might I speak to someone in management? 5:48:22 PM Josie: Josie tries to look bored and official. 5:51:34 PM Canto: He eyes you. "And who're you?" 5:52:39 PM Jennawynn: Name's Andrew Collins. I need to speak to the owner, but the manager will do for now. It's a matter best kept quiet and one you wouldn't want to delay. 5:55:03 PM Canto: He doesn't look convinced. "Now this here's a conundrum. Mr. Benedict says he don't wanna be disturbed for nothin' until five pm." 5:56:31 PM Jennawynn: Is that so? Well... you go run and tell him if he *doesn't* speak to me now, he'll have to explain why he's ignoring a murder to the authorities. 5:57:59 PM Josie: Josie writes that down. 6:00:27 PM Canto: He sighs. "What was the name, again?" 6:00:34 PM Jennawynn: Collins. 6:00:49 PM Canto: Man: All right, wait here. 6:01:01 PM Jennawynn: Thank you. 6:01:34 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn looks through the file in his briefcase. Did we get a picture of the girl? 6:02:46 PM Canto: Yeah, you have some very nice morgue photos. 6:06:25 PM Canto: A few minutes go by! 6:08:00 PM Josie: Josie fidgets. 6:08:08 PM Canto: Ten minutes! 6:08:46 PM Ella: Ella is probably not actually reading that book she is holding. 6:08:48 PM Canto: You think you vaguely hear music somewhere toward the back of the building. 6:09:42 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sighs. "Why don't people realize how *suspicious* it makes you when you make people wait after they say "murder"?" 6:10:18 PM Jennawynn: Makes me wonder if he's burning papers or sneaking out the back or trying to figure out *which* murder we're asking about. 6:10:19 PM Josie: Josie checks her watch. 6:10:43 PM Josie: I hope there's not more than one. 6:10:45 PM Jennawynn: Of course it's too late to catch him if he ran or find the papers if he burned 'em, so.... good job, I guess? 6:12:15 PM Jennawynn: ...I'm going to have to go look for him, aren't I? 6:12:39 PM Josie: Well. We could stay here or we could all go and look. I don't care, I get paid by the hour, remember? 6:13:37 PM Jennawynn: You also said you didn't want to go in. 6:14:09 PM Canto: The man comes back! "... yeah, okay, follow me." Seems a bit spooked. 6:14:26 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn raises an eyebrow towards Josie and follows. 6:15:36 PM Josie: Josie follows too. 6:15:38 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 6:15:51 PM Ella: Ella also follows. 6:17:36 PM Canto: he takes you up a flight of stairs and down a hallway with several doors, most of them closed. You spot one or two young women in various states of undress, and a couple young men, too. 6:18:39 PM Josie: Josie is distracted by trying to work out if it's a stripclub or a bordello or a combo thereof. 6:20:37 PM Canto: Could be a one-stop sexytimes shop! You definitely hear music. 6:21:15 PM Canto: At the end of the hall, the man opens the door, leading into a large office. 6:21:58 PM Josie: Josie gets out her notebook! 6:24:15 PM Canto: You find a man, he's a short man, with a large chin and a small nose and a full head of black hair, smoking a cigar. He looks rough, exhausted. 6:24:59 PM Jennawynn: Mr. Benedict, I assume? Name's Andrew Collins. These are my associates. 6:25:29 PM Canto: Benedict: Eh. So what's this about? 6:25:44 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn pulls out a picture of the girl. "You know this girl?" 6:27:39 PM Canto: He looks at the picture. "Yeah. Olivia. Dammit, she's dead?" 6:28:58 PM Jennawynn: Yes, I'm sorry. I need to know more about her. If she's been hanging out with new people, if she's into anything weird lately. If you have any ideas that could help me find the guy who killed her. 6:31:15 PM Canto: Benedict: Hasn't been working here long. Only a couple weeks. Who are you? 6:32:33 PM Josie: Josie *thinks* at Andrew and Ella: He's not human. He has a strong mind and he's not what he appears. I can't get more without taking risks. 6:33:35 PM Jennawynn: Private investigator. My client got worried when she missed an expected call. 6:34:41 PM Canto: Benedict: Lemme see your license. 6:35:24 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn stares at him for a moment. 6:36:41 PM Jennawynn: All right, fine. You got me. I'm a lawyer. I'm looking into this as a favor. 6:36:44 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn pulls another business card for Dumas & McPhail from his jacket and hands it to him. 6:39:55 PM Josie: Josie keeps trying to look bored. 6:40:28 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn shrugs at Josie with a wink. "I never was that good at lying." 6:40:35 PM Canto: He looks at the card. "... all right. Let me see." 6:40:38 PM Canto: He pulls out a book. 6:40:46 PM Josie: Only to women. 6:44:05 PM | Edited 6:44:30 PM Canto: Benedict: So this would have been, when, a couple nights back? 6:45:04 PM Jennawynn: Yeah. You haven't noticed her missing? 6:48:41 PM Canto: Benedict: She wasn't scheduled to work for another two days. 6:49:25 PM Jennawynn: Does she have any friends who work here that we could talk to? Someone who might know about a new man in her life? ...if you don't, anyway. 6:50:37 PM Canto: Benedict: Looks like her last client was... 6:50:58 PM Canto: He reads in the book, then his face twists a bit. 6:51:47 PM Josie: Who? 6:52:57 PM Canto: He looks up at you guys, not really seeing you, and slams the book closed, storming out of the office past you all. The guy from the door follows him, puzzled. 6:54:17 PM Josie: Josie will pick up the book and look at it if he left it. 6:54:39 PM Canto: Yep, he slammed it closed and left it on the desk. 6:54:50 PM Josie: Josie looks for the correct page! 6:55:58 PM Canto: Roll a d10! 6:57:50 PM Josie: ((6.)) 6:58:49 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows the guy, far enough back that he might not notice, but not so far back to be suspicious. 6:59:30 PM Canto: Benedict goes down the hall and through another door, which he closes behind him. 6:59:59 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn frowns and makes his way back to the girls. 7:01:16 PM Jennawynn: What'd you find? 7:01:37 PM Canto: It takes a few moments, but you find the entry - Olivia, 6pm - Crispin Fortunada - Cash - had references - special needs. 7:02:39 PM Josie: *Crispin* Fortunada. Didn't he say he was part of a family of them? 7:03:14 PM Jennawynn: What's Boston Fortunada's name? 7:04:25 PM Josie: Frederick. 7:05:10 PM Jennawynn: Well, at the very least, even if Benedict doesn't come back, we have another lead. We can ask Theo to contact his Fortunada and find out about this one. 7:05:23 PM Jennawynn: I'm not sure gaping sores are a familial trait. 7:10:04 PM Josie: No, but vampirism is. 7:10:42 PM Canto: you hear footsteps coming down the hall! 7:10:48 PM Jennawynn: ...I don't know much about the real ones, but do you think most of them *need* a tube and machine to eat that they stick directly into their gaping wounds? 7:13:25 PM Josie: Need no, want maybe. 7:13:28 PM Josie: Josie sighs and waits. 7:13:59 PM Canto: The man from the front desk comes back. "Time to go." 7:14:59 PM Jennawynn: We're not done here. Who was she with? Does she have any friends we can talk to? 7:15:57 PM Canto: He shakes his head. "Mr. Benedict will be in touch once he follows up with some of his own leads. Assuming you gave him a real phone number." 7:17:41 PM Jennawynn: I'm working this one off the books. I don't know if you noticed, but that firm's out in New York. Here. Give this to him. 7:17:52 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn writes a real phone number on the back of another card. 7:19:46 PM Canto: He takes it. "Right. Now, Mr. Benedict has kindly asked that you leave the premises. 7:20:32 PM Canto: There are several disheveled men out in the hall also being usured out! And one or two ladies using a hat or a bonnet to hide their faces, too. 7:22:54 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn frowns but goes along, glancing at Josie with a slight head tilt toward some of the people out there. 7:23:13 PM Josie: Josie checks their minds! 7:26:20 PM Josie: Josie lets Andrew and Ella know that the others are all normal people. 7:29:39 PM Jennawynn: Let's go then. 7:30:59 PM Canto: You join a mass exodus of walk-of-shame-people! 7:31:26 PM Josie: Josie isn't too ashamed. She does ask them what happened, though. 7:35:15 PM Canto: No one know's what's going on! But everyone was asked to leave. 7:40:45 PM Josie: Josie hurries out with the others and drives her friends away! 7:40:49 PM Josie: Where am I driving *to*? 7:41:03 PM Jennawynn: Where's Theo set up these days? 7:43:23 PM Josie: He's got a nice apartment in the same building we're all in. 7:43:41 PM Josie: He might be at the hangar, though. There's rather a limited amount of room at the apartment. 7:44:11 PM Jennawynn: Might as well go ask him about Fortunada. 7:48:44 PM Josie: We could just call. 7:49:13 PM Jennawynn: ....We could. 7:52:48 PM Canto: So what's it gonna be? 7:54:24 PM Jennawynn: ((Up to Josie. She's driving! lol)) 7:54:27 PM Josie: Josie starts driving toward the apartment building. 7:54:29 PM Josie: We need to change anyway. 7:55:31 PM Jennawynn: Good idea. 7:55:56 PM Canto: It's just now getting dark. 7:59:38 PM Josie: I for one want Rafe back. 7:59:59 PM Jennawynn: Heh. He is much easier to look at. 8:00:09 PM Ella: Andrew sort of smells like cabbage. 8:00:14 PM Josie: But Andrew is much better than he looks. Cabbage aside. 8:00:27 PM Jennawynn: ...cabbage? 8:00:31 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sniffs his jacket. 8:00:36 PM Ella: Cabbage. 8:01:10 PM Jennawynn: I'm going to have to say that must be your brain telling you what you think I smell like. I assure you I have no cabbage-flavored cologne I spray on when I become Andrew. 8:02:46 PM Jennawynn: And *maybe* he's just on his best behavior so you don't make him punch himself in the nose. 8:06:23 PM Josie: Maybe. 8:27:34 PM Canto: So you go back to your apartment building. 8:28:26 PM Josie: Josie does. 8:28:33 PM Josie: We'd better stop at your apartment first, Andrew-Rafe. 8:28:58 PM Canto: Well, you guys all live across teh hall from each other. 8:28:59 PM Jennawynn: Fine by me. 8:29:14 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn heads up to his rooms to change back into Rafe. 8:29:36 PM Josie: This dress isn't my style. 8:29:45 PM Josie: Though it was kind of you to let me borrow it. 8:31:01 PM Jennawynn: No problem. 8:31:36 PM Josie: Josie goes with Ella and gets changed back too, presumably. 8:36:06 PM Canto: Easy enough. No one stops you! 8:36:26 PM Josie: Josie will then rejoin Rafe. 8:36:34 PM Josie: All right. We'll see if he's home. 8:38:06 PM Jennawynn: Lead the way! 8:38:28 PM Josie: Josie takes out a key and opens the door to one of the other apartments. 8:38:33 PM Josie: Theo? Are you here? 8:39:04 PM Jennawynn: ...you two're moving right along, aren't you? 8:39:32 PM Josie: Josie blushes. 8:40:01 PM Canto: No answer! 8:40:05 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn laughs. "Did I just embarrass you? My... that's a first. I just meant I usually *knock* on my friends' doors." 8:40:27 PM Josie: ... it isn't. 8:40:34 PM Josie: He must be out at the hangar. 8:40:49 PM Josie: Come on. 8:41:20 PM Jennawynn: I'm following... but that isn't the first time I've embarrassed you? Come now, tell the story. 8:41:36 PM Josie: Josie blushes *deeper.* 8:41:43 PM Josie: It isn't a *friend's* door. 8:42:48 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn laughs again. "Oh *that*. No, I knew that. I *was* awake when you came to my room the other night you know." 8:43:33 PM Josie: ... it's my door. 8:46:11 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn just grins widely at her. 8:46:57 PM Josie: ... and that's why I didn't want to go there, all right, well now you know. 8:47:11 PM Josie: Josie drives to the hangar! Fast! 8:47:44 PM Jennawynn: What's so bad about me knowing? Besides some precision-aimed jokes about Billy letting Tommy try some cookies anyway.... 8:49:41 PM Josie: Josie doesn't answer! 8:49:54 PM Jennawynn: I'm proud of you. You decided not to let fear run your life. That's big! 8:52:04 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn laughs. "Ok, I'm done now." 8:53:18 PM Canto: You drive to Theo's hangar! He's working on airplane engines currently. 8:54:05 PM Josie: Josie hugs him from behind, generally oblivious to any oil or dirt on his person. 8:54:13 PM Josie: We need to know who Mr. Fortunada is related to. 8:54:17 PM Josie: Hello. 8:54:38 PM Canto: He's pretty grimy at the moment. 8:54:50 PM Canto: Theo: what? Explain. 8:55:25 PM Josie: Josie tells him about the brothel and the vampire and the weird machine for draining blood! 8:55:54 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn picks up some interesting piece of metal, then puts it back down like it's icky. 8:57:18 PM Canto: Theo: Well.... Fortunada is one of the larger vampire families. But I've never heard of anything like this -- they just tend to, you know, bite people and drain their blood that way, no matter the wounds. 8:58:15 PM Josie: Are there squeamish vampires? 8:59:56 PM Canto: Theo: ...Probably. But I can't think of a group that is defined by that trait. 9:00:26 PM Jennawynn: I can't say the description we heard qualifies as "squeamish". 9:01:01 PM Josie: Well, if he doesn't want to touch their actual bodies.... 9:03:53 PM Canto: Theo: Could be. But if this guy is to believed, it sounded more like this was a... condition than a particular injury. 9:04:06 PM Jennawynn: That's how it sounded to me. 9:04:24 PM Josie: I hadn't thought of that, but you're probably right. 9:04:34 PM Josie: I suppose we had better call Fortunada. Our Fortunada, I mean. 9:06:16 PM Canto: Theo: I don't think he knows every other Fortunada personally. When I say 'family' I mean... clan. Like there are a few hundred fortunadas world-wide. 9:06:54 PM Jennawynn: Maybe he has a way to get information on this one. Some sort of clan leadership contact tree. 9:07:37 PM Canto: Theo: It's not a bad idea. He probably at least knows someone more about the West Coast vampire situation. 9:07:56 PM Canto: theo: Most vampires aren't allied with the Council, after all. 9:08:04 PM Josie: Exactly. 9:08:18 PM Josie: ... oh, that's right. I wonder if they're related to the people who tried to bully Ella. 9:08:47 PM Ella: That could be awkward. 9:08:49 PM Jennawynn: Anyone who bullies Ella is getting put in the "not my friend" category. 9:10:37 PM Josie: Certainly not. 9:10:53 PM Josie: You haven't taken the phone apart again, have you, Theo? Where is it? 9:12:14 PM Canto: Theo points over to the phone in the corner, which is sitting there being-not-taken-apart. 9:12:52 PM Jennawynn: So Theo... I hear you might really like cookies. 9:13:24 PM Canto: Theo: ... who doesn't? Monsters. 9:14:07 PM Jennawynn: That is an excellent point. *Who doesn't.* Josie, did you catch that? 9:14:26 PM Josie: Josie has turned bright red again. 9:14:30 PM Josie: ... I'm not a cookie, Rafe. 9:14:34 PM Josie: Josie rings up Fortunada! 9:15:30 PM Canto: Theo blinks, confused. "I'm missing something. I don't like missing things especially when they concern me or make Josie embarassed." 9:17:47 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn chuckles and claps him on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say it once." 9:21:20 PM Canto: Theo: 'Nothing to worry about' translates to 'I don't want to tell you'. 9:24:33 PM Josie: He's teasing me about us living in sin. 9:24:38 PM Josie: Mr. Fortunada? 9:25:08 PM Josie: Do you know a Fortunada called Crispin? 9:26:32 PM Josie: Yes, California. 9:27:05 PM Josie: Do you think you could track him down? We think he's connected to some sort of odd thing going on here. Also do you have any idea why a vampire would transfer blood through a tube? And are there any illnesses vampires suffer? 9:32:13 PM Josie: All right. Thank you. 9:37:17 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn leans back against something not grimy, folds his arms and grins. 9:37:27 PM | Edited 9:41:41 PM Josie: Anything else that comes to mind, Mr. Fortunada? 9:42:00 PM Josie: Of course. Thank you. 9:42:07 PM Josie: Josie hangs up, and *eyes* Rafe. 9:42:41 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn puts his hands up. "I never said you were a cookie." 9:43:14 PM Jennawynn: Just that Theo, being a big boy, could decide whether he likes cookies on his own. 9:43:22 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn laughs again. "Ok, ok. I'll stop." 9:43:56 PM Canto: Theo: Still dont' get it. 9:45:20 PM Josie: It isn't as if... oh, never *mind* it. 9:45:38 PM Josie: Vampires can get magic illnesses, usually curses. 9:45:55 PM Canto: Theo *eyes* Rafe. 9:45:59 PM Josie: Fortunadas are mainly European and I have a number for a contact here. 9:46:48 PM Josie: And we just thought it would be simpler to have one set of rooms, that's all. 9:47:28 PM Jennawynn: I think you're misunderstanding me. I have *no* problem with this-- 9:47:39 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn points his finger back and forth between the two of you. 9:48:04 PM Jennawynn: --I just saw the usually unflappable Josie Black become.... flapped... and couldn't let that get away unteased. 9:51:04 PM Canto: Theo: And that has *what* to do with cookies? 9:51:47 PM Jennawynn: An analogy I gave her about people being able to make their own decisions. 9:53:49 PM Canto: Theo: ... seems like a terrible analogy. 9:54:02 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn laughs. 9:54:39 PM Jennawynn: Also, she said she really wanted Rafe back, and I think she didn't know just how much she'd miss Andrew's quiet demeanor. 9:55:28 PM Josie: Josie kicks Rafe in the shin, throws the slip of paper with the phone number at him and runs to hide in the bathroom. 9:55:43 PM Jennawynn: Ow! 9:56:27 PM Canto: Theo glowers at Rafe before going after her. 9:59:35 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn frowns, picks up the number and follows. 10:00:19 PM Josie: Josie hides in the bathroom! 10:02:44 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn goes to the door. "Josie... I didn't realize I'd crossed the line from friendly teasing to upsetting you. I'm sorry." 10:03:34 PM Canto: Theo stands between Rafe and the door. 10:03:46 PM Josie: Go away, you unmitigated arse! Give me ten bloody minutes! 10:04:05 PM Jennawynn: Ok! 10:04:18 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn goes back to where they were and waits. 10:07:48 PM Josie: ((He *does* still have the phone number.)) 10:09:41 PM Jennawynn: ((You forget he's not really the proactive type.)) 10:13:10 PM | Edited 10:14:07 PM Josie: ((He could probably work out that Josie's going to *make* him anyway.)) 10:16:26 PM Canto: ((Seriously, there are only three people in the group, we can't afford to have only *one* person being proactive. 10:18:28 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn takes the number to the phone and dials. 10:22:00 PM Canto: Someone answers after a couple rings. "This is Thomas Benedict. What can I do for you?" 10:22:30 PM Jennawynn: ....seems you were keeping something from us, Mr. Benedict. 10:23:56 PM Canto: Benedict: What? Who is this? 10:24:18 PM Jennawynn: I'm told you have information on the West Coast Fortunadas. 10:24:38 PM Jennawynn: ...by some East Coast Fortunadas. I'm looking for Crispin, specifically. 10:26:01 PM Canto: Benedict: Who told you to call me? Frederick? 10:26:12 PM Jennawynn: Yes. 10:27:14 PM Canto: Benedict: Let me see here. I don't know Crispin terribly well. I know he's a veteren. I know he's a weird one. Why are you looking for him? 10:27:53 PM Jennawynn: He's the last known contact with a victim. We were hoping to find out if he knows anything about it. 10:28:22 PM Jennawynn: Do you know if he uses some sort of... mechanical collar device with a tube to feed? Or if he has some sort of open wound curse? 10:31:52 PM Canto: Benedict: Victim? Is he leaving corpses behind? 10:32:04 PM Jennawynn: If he's the one doing it. 10:35:20 PM Canto: Benedict: ... we don't like our people leaving corpses. Raises too much suspicion. Are you Council? 10:35:29 PM Jennawynn: Yes. 10:36:22 PM Canto: Benedict: All right. I wanna meet. In an hour at the Wine and Roses nightclub. 10:37:00 PM Jennawynn: ...I suppose that would be fine. Are you related to a Benedict that runs Rosie's? 10:38:40 PM Canto: Benedict: .. yeah, he's in the family. 10:39:39 PM Jennawynn: We went there first. He found Crispin's name and clammed up. Kicked everyone out of the place. ...just thought you should be aware. 10:44:38 PM Jennawynn: See you in an hour then. 10:45:13 PM Canto: Benedict: Right. 10:45:49 PM Josie: Josie returns. 10:45:53 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn hangs up. 10:46:26 PM Jennawynn: ...you ok? 10:48:41 PM Josie: I'm fine. 10:48:47 PM Josie: Josie glares. 10:49:33 PM Jennawynn: Right. Well, I'm sorry. 10:50:02 PM Jennawynn: .... Would the two of you like to meet Fortunada's contact in an hour? Wine and Roses nightclub. 10:50:21 PM Jennawynn: I was going to suggest dinner anyway, but.... duty calls. 10:50:36 PM Josie: Yes, of course. 10:50:53 PM Josie: ... a nightclub. I need to change. Bother. And... Theo, are you coming too? 10:51:26 PM *** Group call *** 10:51:37 PM Canto: ((Whoops.)) 10:52:20 PM Canto: Theo looks around at the hangar with all it's half-disassembled airplanes. "... I really should stay and finish up. Do you think you'll need me?" 10:54:01 PM Josie: ... no, probably not. 10:54:26 PM Josie: ... let's go. 10:54:48 PM Josie: Josie kisses Theo on the cheek and heads out the door! Back to the apartment to change! Again! 10:55:02 PM Canto: Well, she got some engine grease on her clothes anyway! 10:57:09 PM Josie: Josie has to wear something nice for a nightclub. A nice dress. Bluee this time! 10:57:22 PM Josie: Josie glares at Rafe from time to time, too! 10:57:43 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn changes too, just in case. Fashionable suit. 10:58:54 PM Ella: Ella wears a pretty green dress that's easy to move in, and includes a decorative belt. 11:00:27 PM Josie: Ooh, Ella, that's pretty, where did you get it? 11:00:55 PM Josie: Josie has impossible heels and will not be going anywhere incredibly fast unless it's in the car tonight! 11:01:40 PM Ella: It was in that little consignment shop down by the theater. 11:02:08 PM Jennawynn: ...just so you know what we're walking into, he knows we're Council. He knows we're investigating one of his people. 11:02:21 PM Ella: Good to know 11:03:57 PM Josie: Honesty is the best policy, then. 11:04:10 PM Canto: You go to a small but very nice nightclub. 11:04:46 PM Josie: Josie has a *lovely* neck tonight, thank you *so* much for noticing. Oh dear. 11:06:52 PM Josie: ... I shouldn't've worn the off-the-shoulder dress, should I. Oh well. 11:07:06 PM Josie: Josie checks out the scene. 11:07:15 PM Josie: Did your Mr. Benedict mention what he looked like? 11:07:20 PM Jennawynn: Oh, and Benedict from Rosie's is in this guy's "Family". 11:07:28 PM Jennawynn: No. 11:08:38 PM Josie: Vampire family? Or mob family. 11:08:53 PM Jennawynn: Well you said he wasn't human. I don't know what he is. 11:09:35 PM Josie: Oh. To be fair, I don't either. 11:12:54 PM Jennawynn: Well... can you zero in on a non-human mind? Or is that too invasive? 11:18:07 PM Josie: ... I can't tell who it is, Rafe. 11:18:15 PM Josie: There are a few people here who aren't human. 11:18:44 PM Jennawynn: I guess we just wait or look for a guy who looks like he's looking for people. 11:19:00 PM Jennawynn: Would you like a drink? 11:19:29 PM Josie: Yes, very much. 11:20:08 PM Jennawynn: Preference? 11:21:10 PM Josie: Stiff. 11:21:32 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn heads to the bar to order two drinks and something fruity and non-alcoholic! 11:21:45 PM Ella: ^_^ 11:23:14 PM Josie: Ella, never date a man. Or talk to one. They're trouble. 11:23:21 PM Canto: Easy enough! It's a very nice place, if a bit dim and atmospheric. Lots of pretty people here. 11:25:50 PM Josie: ... except Theo. He's wonderful. And you can't have him. Unless he wants you to. 11:26:29 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn returns with drinks! 11:27:35 PM Josie: Josie takes hers and sips it. 11:27:43 PM Josie: I wonder what being a vampire would be like. 11:28:11 PM Canto: Rafe might even get recognized by one or two people! 11:29:27 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn drinks. ...and possibly throws a wink at people who stare too long. 11:31:07 PM Josie: That blonde girl has her eye on you, Rafe. 11:31:32 PM Jennawynn: Hmm? 11:32:13 PM Josie: Josie points at a pretty girl. 11:33:03 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn looks and smiles. "Who knows.... maybe our meeting will be short. If this guy ever shows up." 11:33:31 PM Canto: A blonde girl is trying not to look like she's looking! 11:33:31 PM Jennawynn: I take it nightclubs aren't Theo's idea of a good time. 11:34:03 PM Josie: Wrong. We've gone out a few times. 11:34:16 PM Jennawynn: But not tonight? 11:34:34 PM Josie: He has his own work to do too. 11:34:54 PM Josie: Probably he's missing me at the hangar. 11:35:29 PM Jennawynn: I'd *make* time. 11:35:45 PM Jennawynn: Actually, the way he was guarding the door, I'm a little surprised he didn't come just to protect you from me. 11:35:48 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn frowns. 11:38:13 PM Josie: He doesn't need to protect me. I'm not a child. 11:38:52 PM Jennawynn: ...I just keep putting my foot in my mouth, don't I? 11:39:10 PM Ella: lil' bit. 11:39:15 PM Ella: *sip* 11:39:43 PM Josie: He trusts me. 11:41:30 PM Jennawynn: ...I'm not sure what that has to do with anything. I meant more along the lines of being here to punch me in the nose if I upset you again. Is he a puncher? 11:42:42 PM Josie: Josie snrks. 11:42:55 PM Josie: Rafe. No one needs to punch you. 11:43:02 PM Josie: If I wanted to punch you, I would punch you myself. 11:43:16 PM Josie: If I couldn't do it myself, I would have you punch yourself. 11:43:28 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn grins a little. 11:43:33 PM Josie: If I didn't feel like being that nasty, I would have two other people hold you down so a third person could punch you. 11:44:15 PM Josie: ... and Theo is very, very careful not to be... restrictive. 11:46:06 PM Jennawynn: I really am happy for you, by the way. Shouldn't deny yourself something you want simply out of fear of something that could possibly might happen. 11:47:33 PM Josie: Lest you think we're moving a little too fast, kindly remember it took more than 1,000 years. 11:48:01 PM Josie: More than 2,000, most probably, and possibly more than that. 11:48:48 PM Jennawynn: Why would I think that anyway? As long as you're both happy with it, it's your life. 11:50:03 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 11:50:55 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sighs and looks around again, looking for the new Mr. Benedict, anyone who looks like they're looking for someone, or anything else that seems out of the norm. 11:51:28 PM Canto: Eventually a waitress comes over to you guys. "Mr. Benedict would like to see you at his private booth." 11:51:48 PM Josie: Oh, good. Which one is that? 11:52:57 PM Josie: ... I never intended to live with somebody I haven't married, but it's... nice. We work on spells and gadgets and drink coffee and make messes. Sometimes we go dancing. And then he's there in the morning too. 11:54:37 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows the waitress. "Like I told you, it's not my thing, but if it's yours, go get it." 11:54:54 PM Canto: You guys go to one of the private booths in the corner, and find Mr. Benedict, who is a fairly handsome man of indeterminate ethnic origin, a mustache, and immaculately styled hair. 11:55:41 PM Josie: Mr. Benedict. 11:58:03 PM Canto: Benedict: Please, have a seat. Welcome to my club. 11:59:07 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sits! 11:59:48 PM Josie: Josie does too. 12:00:03 AM Ella: Ella also takes a seat 12:01:39 AM Canto: Benedict: You know who I am. You should also know that I am a vampire, from the Benedict family of vampires. 12:04:48 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:04:50 AM Josie: And we're not. 12:06:54 AM Canto: Benedict: Indeed. You're with the Council. Might be the only Council presence out on the West Coast. So I want to play nice. 12:07:10 AM Jennawynn: It's appreciated. 12:09:17 AM Josie: And it's prudent, too. 12:10:17 AM Canto: Benedict: Not saying I wanna sign up. A lot of... our kind, and I'm not just talking about vampires here, came west to get away from the Council and the other alliances of the old world. I make it my business to know other people's business. 12:10:51 AM Josie: We have no interest in meddling with people who aren't causing any problems. 12:11:00 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn nods. 12:11:03 AM Josie: But a killer represents an even bigger problem for you than for us. 12:11:31 AM Josie: Especially one who kills in public. 12:17:45 AM Jennawynn: Yes. 12:18:40 AM Canto: Benedict: Exactly. I made some calls, to find out what I could about this Crispin Fortunada. 12:19:14 AM Canto: Benedict: He was cursed back in the War. 12:21:01 AM Jennawynn: Big gaping wounds? 12:21:34 AM Canto: Benedict: 'Curse of Sores', yes. Just as nasty as it sounds, and nastier for a vampire. 12:22:19 AM Josie: Is there a cure? 12:26:35 AM Canto: Benedict: Afraid not. It's a nasty one. It could have driven him mad. But this... apparatus he used to feed, that's different. All you have is a second hand description? 12:30:19 AM Josie: Unfortunately. 12:31:09 AM Canto: Benedict: I put out some feelers on that kind of equipment. Seems awful specialized, and it might have been a custom job. 12:31:21 AM Jennawynn: Seems it'd have to be. 12:32:42 AM Josie: Yes. 12:32:57 AM Josie: ... I mean, Theo could make something like that, but... 12:33:05 AM Josie: I don't know why that would help with the curse, either. 12:38:04 AM Canto: Benedict: Could be mad. 12:38:15 AM Jennawynn: Did you find anything? 12:38:33 AM Canto: Benedict: Not yet.